


Sonata

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alucard and Gusion sibling relationship, Angst and Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid!Gusion, Mention of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Born in a family of magic, Gusion broke the tradition of his family by practicing swordsmanship. Unfortunately, swordsmanship is a taboo as it was seen as barbaric by the family. Gusion was banished from his family for committing such act and even tried to go far as to combine his swordsmanship with his magic. Gusion stepped out of the Paxley household, never returning again.But after 7 years, he did only to be hit with news that would test the strength of his family relationship...especially with his father...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always interested in Gusion's lore. It's a cliche actually; born different from family, got banished for being different and the one who got banished decided to fight as to prove to those who wronged him/her. 
> 
> I'm not gonna rant about that. 
> 
> Also, for those who are following my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't been updating and also left it hanging. I've been extremely busy these days especially with the tests coming up. University life is not easy, since you're in Bachelor program. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this short story :)

The last time he saw his family was 7 years ago.

 

Their frustrated faces were the ones he remembered when he ran away.

 

Ran? No, he was banished - by his own family. He had wandered the lands with nothing but his daggers and a small pouch of gold. It was a harsh to live in the streets when he had got used to living in luxury.

 

What got him to fall so low? What did he do to deserve such life?

 

_Old cowards, you’re always hiding behind your books, depending so much on your traditions that you sneer at those who are different from you._

_I’ll show what might and magic can do!_

__

The punishment for being different from his family. All he wanted was to show them something new. He wanted to proof to them that swords can just be as deadly as their spells. He had proven it during that match and yet, he was frowned upon.

 

Since then, Gusion hated his family and he was glad he left that place.

 

He had forgotten how he had joined the Ten Commandments. All that he remembered was being overpowered by a another swordsman in blue. Gusion was a delinquent also the most wanted criminal for his crime in stealing and also murder. The master of the Ten Commandments spared him despite the other members reason. He was given a second chance even though he had committed way too many sins during his time on the streets.

 

If he deserved a second chance, should they deserve it too?

 

Gusion had this thought going in his head for many days. He watched other family rejoice in their reunion; Christmas, Thanksgiving and more. Seeing their smiling faces, it made him feel jealous - as if he would admit to others about it. He felt pain deep down in his heart every time he sees the smiling faces of children with their parents on tv or in real life. How many times had he tried to have the same happiness as these children had?

 

Should he try again after that 7 years gap?

 

What if he was forgotten?

 

The thought made Gusion stop in his steps. His hand held on tightly on the strap of his bag. Anxiety struck him suddenly and Gusion was tempted to turn around but he had gone this far. He had travelled halfway and it would be a waste if he wanted to leave now.

 

The screeching of the train stopping snapped him from his train of thoughts. Gusion looked up and saw passengers getting off the train. He looked out the window and the anxiety grew bigger as he saw the sign of the train station.

 

_Merlin District_

_********_

_“What’re you up to?”_

_“Watching the fencing sports.”_

_“Why waste your time watching mindless fools poke each other like that? One spell and they’ll all be wiped out in one blink of an eye. Enough, stop watching that nonsense and go back to your lessons.”_

_“Yes, Father.”_

_*********_

_“Gusion what in heavens are you doing?!”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“I saw what you were you doing, boy! Show me that dagger in your hand.”_

_Gusion bit his bottom lip and shakily showed the small dagger to his father. Lord Paxley had a deep anger filled frown on his face as he snatched the weapon from his son’s hand. His face twisted into disgust at the sight of the blade in his hand and the way he held it was like holding a garbage. With one wave of his other hand, purple flames enveloped the dagger burning it into ashes. Gusion only watched as the ashes of his dagger flew in the wind._

_“What were you doing practising swordsmanship? You know how much our family despise this way of fighting. It’s barbaric. It’s a shame to our family tradition.”_

__“_ But Father…” Gusion protested. “I found a better way of fighting. Magic alone can’t defeat an army of demons especially when they learn magic themselves. I only need to is just infuse magic into these daggers…” _

_Gusion was cut off by his father’s sudden exclamation. “You did what?!”_

_He did not expect the slap on his cheeks and it made him tumble to the ground. Gusion noticed other youngsters his age and other mage watching him. Some snickered behind their high collars. The sight made his blood boil._

_“Foolis child!” His father roared. “How dare you tarnish the purity of magic with this stupid swordsmanship! You are an ignorant boy! Do you not know how our legacy, the Paxley family had rejoice from our better way of living. No swords, only magic and sorcery. A simple, bloodless attack unlike those barbaric swordsman. We strive above them, Gusion!”_

_Gusion did not look up from the ground. His fingers clutching on the earth and his teeth gritted tightly. The humiliation and betrayal were mixing together forming unbearable rage._

_“I’ll show you.” He whispered. “I’ll show you fools the perfect combination of might and magic. I’ll prove you fools wrong!”_

_Lord Paxley chuckled darkly. He turned around at the entrance. “You will fail, Gusion, if you continue your way. Start acting like a Paxley for once in your life.”_

_********_

It felt like he was dragging a giant brick. Everything looked the same - the bushes, the trees, statues and everything. Gusion saw the fountain with the magic symbol arch - it looked like the planet Saturn. There was hardly no one around and it made strike Gusion odd. Back then, the maids and servants walked around everywhere. Seeing the surrounding so empty made Gusion thought he was at the wrong place.

 

The mansion remained the same. The cream walls and giant windows. Banners bearing the Paxley insignia fluttering in the wind. There was an air around the mansion that Gusion could not quite put his finger on. It felt heavy and…is that sorrow? Learning magic gave him the perks of sensing the mood of his surroundings. But he hardly paid any attention during magic lessons.

 

He stood at the large brown doors, staring at it. His hand twitched as he tried to decided what to do. Should he knock? If he did, what happens next? Would they let him in? Would they send him away again like how they did 7 years ago?

 

Gusion sighed as he raised his hand. He was about to knock when a voice stopped him. He turned around and saw an elder woman standing behind him. She was in a maid uniform but in a colour different from others, showing her status among other maids in the mansion. Her gray hair was tied into a bun on her head.

 

“Gusion? Is that you?” She asked as she stepped closer. The tap of her wooden cane broke the silence around them. She squinted as she tried to get a better look on him despite her poor eye sight. The frown melted away and the expression on her face soften. “It is you.”

 

The young assassin stiffened when the old maid wrapped her arms around him. “Olga?” He questioned. Olga was a maid, the only one who supported him back when he was still a Paxley. Gusion felt bad that he left her but then again, he was forced to leave the family. He had no choice.

 

“You’ve grown so much.” Olga wiped the tears from her eyes. “I remembered when you were little. So small but so energetic. I will never forget it. Now, seeing you all grown up into a handsome young man. Oh how much time had went by?”

 

It warmed him knowing that someone actually cared for him, even misses him. The warmth melted away the anxiety he was feeling earlier and Gusion felt he could breath only slightly. Olga let him inside and Gusion marveled at how nothing changed even inside the house. Though, like how it was outside, it was empty. They walked around the mansion to the kitchen.

 

Gusion was struck by oddness one by one as he walked around the mansion. He was not used to how barren it was. Where is everyone?

 

Olga served him tea and some sweets. He stared at the golden liquid in his cup. He saw his own reflection on the rippling surface. Olga noticed his silence and walked up to him. “Is something bothering your mind, child?”

 

Gusion snapped his gaze to her. He stayed, looking at her before turning back to his tea. He was unsure if he should tell Olga or just leave. If he leaves, he would be walking home with this clawing feeling inside him. It would be unbearable and he needed to know why.

 

“Olga…” He spoke. The maid looked up from sipping her tea. Gusion looked at her. “Where’s my father? The Kelling Brothers? Lady Gill?”

 

When the question rolled off his tongue, there was uneasiness in the air. Olga, who looked cheerful suddenly looked gloomy. It was as if someone had taken away the mask that hid her true feelings. Olga gently put down her cup, not taking her eyes away. Gusion was suddenly afraid knowing what’s to come.

 

“How long has it been? 7 years was it since the day they sent you away?” Olga started. Her voice was shaky as if she was holding back the sadness she was feeling. “We never heard anything from you ever again.”

 

Olga looked up. Tears slowly streaming down her aged cheeks. Her hands grabbed Gusion’s, squeezing them gently. He looked at the small hands in his larger ones. “Gusion, Lord Paxley passed away several months ago. I’m very sorry for your lost.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are going to be at my doorstep with pitch forks and torches. 
> 
> I don't know why tho but I ship Alucard and Gusion as not blood-related siblings like how I ship Alucard and Ruby as brothers and sisters (sorry AluBy fans).

The lobby of the Ten Commandments were bustling with eager assassins, hustling for their next job. Some laze around at the bar and some even entertained themselves with karaoke and the arcade. The training ground was filled with assassins fighting with straw dummies or having a spar.

 

“Alucard wins!” Fanny yelled as she brought her hand down in an arch. The assassin with his head on the table groaned in defeat. He was too drunk out of his head to even sit properly.

 

Alucard ignored the cheering and poured himself his 20th glass of wine. No matter how much he drank, he failed to feel even slightly intoxicated. It was like as if he was immune to it. Probably it was due to his ‘other side’ that he failed to get drunk by mortal alcohol.

 

Fanny and her friends walked away to another table. Alucard sighed at the peace he finally got. The loser of the drinking contest had long passed out on the floor.

 

The cheeriness stopped when the doors opened. All eyes went to see the form of their own member at the door. They ignored him and went back to their antics. Except for Alucard.

 

The blond watched Gusion walking through the hall with his head down low. He was a bit odd by Gusion’s behavior. Sure, the kid was a bit shy for an assassin but he hardly looked gloomy. Something might be wrong but Alucard felt like he should stay out of it. But, this is Gusion not anyone else. If Fanny or Karina were upset, Alucard hardly give two shits about them but when it comes to Gusion, Alucard couldn’t shake the feeling of being an overprotective brother.

 

The blond looked around. Seeing everyone was preoccupied, Alucard stood up and slipped away out of the bar. He tried to look for Gusion but failed to spot him in the crowd. So he decided that Gusion might be heading for his room in the boy’s dorm.

 

Alucard himself had no siblings. He was the only child in his family and with his parents killed, he was all alone. Back then, Alucard rejoiced the feeling of being alone but when Gusion was adopted into the guild, the demon hunter couldn’t shake the feeling to be close to him. At first, Alucard thought it had something to do with his sexuality but soon, he realized it was not intimacy but rather something else.

 

The hallway of the dorm was empty, thank god. Alucard prefer to have no interruption as he tried to see Gusion.

 

The blond arrived at the door of the dagger specialist. Alucard raised his hand to knock but let it dropped. He wanted to knock but something was stopping him. He stared at the door, contemplating on what he should do. Alucard opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it when his ears caught an unfamiliar noise.

 

He heard a faint sobbing muffled by the door.

 

 

 

********

 

 

He felt like a different person.

 

_Lord Paxley passed away several months ago._

It was hard for him to digest that. Then again, why was it so difficult? He hated his father. He hated his family. So why is the news of his death hurt him so much?

 

Gusion lifted his head from the pillow. Seeing the wet patch on it made his mind scramble into more confusion. Why is he crying? His father is dead so shouldn’t he be rejoicing? Shouldn’t he stand by his grave with a satisfied feeling?

 

No, instead, Gusion had tears in his eyes when he stand beside his father’s grave in the Paxley family graveyard. Would he anticipated that after 7 years he would never had the chance to see his father again other than him being six feet under?

 

_Every day he worried for you. He sent out his spies to look for you, learning how have you been. He’s been watching you Gusion. He watched you grow, watch you becoming into the man you’ve always wanted to be. He watched you fight for your dreams._

__

Olga’s words haunted him. What does she mean Lord Paxley worries for him? That man abused him with words and Gusion even had suffered physical ones like caning but the worst the humiliation he was given. Lord Paxley hardly even show any signs of affection and above all he was the one that banished him from the family. That alone made it hard for Gusion to accept the fact that Lord Paxley misses him.

 

The assassin jumped when there was a knock on his door. Gusion furiously wiped way the tears on his face and turned the wet pillow to the other side. He prayed his eyes weren’t red and fixed his hair. Taking a deep breath, Gusion went to answer the door. He hesitated but opened the door anyway.

 

He was not expecting a certain blond to stand in front of his door. “Alucard?” Gusion cleared his throat. “Is something wrong?” His voice was slightly cracking. He winced on that.

 

If Alucard was suspicious of his condition, he didn’t show it. Gusion thought it would be bad if Hayabusa or Fanny were at his door but Alucard is the worst. This man was overprotective of him and as much Gusion appreciates the behavior but at this moment, he felt it would be troublesome.

 

“Nothing.” His monotone voice made Gusion cringed. He sounded like a robot even though he is not. Gusion thought his past was a pain but when he heard Alucard’s, the assassin felt pathetic saying he had an awful past.

 

Alucard raised a brow but still said nothing. Gusion was used to Alucard hardly speaking but for today, it was kind of overwhelming.

 

Alucard looked away for second before turning back. “You wanna go for a walk? There’s something we need to discuss about.”

 

_*******_

_“Father look.” Gusion waved to Lord Paxley. With one quick swipe of his hand, a dagger flew out of his sleeves. With another wave, five more daggers flew out. Gusion sprinted to the first dagger with the other five following behind him. The five daggers were caught with one smooth move of his hand._

_“How was that?” The child bounced. “Cool right? I’ve been practising for the whole day.”_

_Lord Paxley sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Gusion, we have talked about this. Our family frowned upon swordsmanship. It is barbaric and lowly way. Unlike magic.”_

_He crouched down and lifted a hand. He opened his palm and shimmering light gathered until a glowing purple orb appeared. The master of the house showed it to his son but the child looked completely bored._

_“Father, I don’t like magic.” Gusion waved his daggers. “I prefer these more.”_

_Lord Paxley looked like he might snap at the boy but the tiredness from today dampens his mood. He just sighed and shook his head. “Why are you like this, Gusion?”_

_“What?”_

_“Why do you like swordsmanship despite learning how it contradicts with our family tradition? Why-” Lord Paxley looked away. “Why do you have to be so different from others?”_

_**********_

_“Is he actually carrying a sword?”_

_“He’s a Paxley? Are you sure?”_

_“Probably adopted from the streets out of mercy haha”_

_“I don’t know what goes inside that man’s head. This child is nothing more than a disgrace.”_

_“Stupid child.”_

_**********_

__

 

 

 

The weather was quite peaceful with the gentle blow of the breeze and the bright Sun shining in the blue sky. The birds chirped in the trees. The branches moving swaying to the wind.

 

Gusion felt nothing of that. He only felt the emptiness inside. He had never felt so broken before. Sure he was hurt and upset by his family but nothing could be compared to hoe he felt now. It felt like someone just stabbed and pulled out his innards.

 

“You know…” A voice spoke beside him. Alucard stretched his back and propped up his head on his hand. “You talk way too much.”

 

Gusion forced a smile before looking away. Alucard frowned and sat up. “You know, you can always talk to me if you have a problem. I won’t judge.”

 

It’s not a big deal anyway. Just tell Alucard that Lord Paxley died. It’s not that hard. Right?

 

Besides, Alucard is his best friend. He always listened to him and Gusion hardly see him judging anyone. Alucard prefer to mind his own business but he is a good listener. Maybe it might help get it off his chest.

 

“You know my father, right?”

 

Alucard gave him a look but Gusion ignored him. How does Alucard know of Gusion’s father if the assassin hardly talked about his family? Whenever people asked about it, he would only say that he was just an orphan and he didn’t know much of his family. The brunette would be doing a lot of explaining afterwards.

 

“I know I said I was an orphan, but I’m not. I have a family and they didn’t die.” Gusion bit his bottom lip. “Except for one. My family, the Paxleys, they took pride in magic and spells. They despise anyone that is a swordsman. They think swordsmanship is barbaric. But I was a bit different from them. I am both might and magic. I infused my daggers with magic and that upsets my family; mostly my father, Lord Paxley.”

 

“We never had an agreement in our conversation.” He continued, looking up to the sky. He saw a family of birds in their nest. The mother feeding the chick and father groomed the other little ones. “He always tried to make me lose interest in swordsmanship to the point he destroyed my daggers. We still fight even when I grew up. One time, there was a tournament held at the end of every year that challenged every member of a mage family. The Paxleys were the unbeatable and I thought this would be my chance to show them that swordsmanship can work together with magic.”

 

Gusion sighed and looked back down. “No matter what I do. They’ll never be proud of me. Hell, they even banished me from the family. I lived in the streets with nothing but my daggers and a small pouch of gold. Well, you know what happens afterwards.”

 

Alucard was silent for the whole time. The assassin had no idea what the hunter was thinking from the blank expression on his face. “After 7 years, I decided to go back.” He said. “I don’t know why but I just had the desire to see my family again. I thought it would be the same after all those years but it wasn’t. Everyone was gone. They had left the family when…when…” Gusion pursed his lips when his eyes watered. His fingers clenched on the grass.

 

“When my father passed away.” He whispered it out. He feared his voice might break if he spoke loudly. “I thought I would be happy that the person I’ve always hated is gone but instead…” He held back those tears. “…I felt, I felt so empty. I felt…hurt and something else. I don’t know what it is…”

 

“Guilt.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Alucard still had on his expressionless face. “You’re feeling guilty about your father’s death.”

 

Gusion frowned at him. “Guilty? Why should I feel guilty for? I always hated him. He never loved me. He’s always ashamed of whatever I did.”

 

“Do you feel hurt when he died?” The hunter cocked his head. “Do you have this wish to turn back time and fix back what is lost?”

 

“I…”

 

“No matter what Gusion, it’s guilt that you’re feeling.” Alucard sat up. “Why are you heading back despite being gone for 7 years?”

 

The assassin remained silent. “You wanted to make amend with your father, isn’t it?”

 

Alucard smiled and leaned his back against a tree. “I always asked myself; Why do humans cry? I thought humans cry only when they’re sad. But no, sometimes humans cry because they are happy. Sometimes, they cry when they get scared. And then the babies. They cry all the time, no matter what.” He scoffed. “Being human is the weirdest thing ever. You experience things that sometime is out of the norm. Like guilt.”

 

“What do you feel when you heard about your father’s death?”

 

Gusion shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t feel sad. I don’t feel happy. It’s all empty inside. Should I be feeling that? Should I even feel?”

 

“A good friend of mine once told me…” Alucard looked down to his hands. “Feeling sad isn’t all necessary in this situation. Some people do feel sad when their loved one died and some people felt nothing at all. It depends on your relationship to the dead. You don’t have much of a strong bond with your father, so that’s why you felt nothing. Guilt maybe because you couldn’t do the things you wanted to do with your father.”

 

Seeing the assassin gloomy, the hunter sighed and scooted closer. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I lost my parents when I was little. But I was way too young at that time so I don’t really remember them much. Deep down, I do feel like you do right now. It’s a really unbearable feeling as if they took a part of your soul as they went.”

 

“On the bright side.” He pulled the assassin to his chest. “You still have us. The dead has moved on to a new phase of life and we should too. Nothing last forever, but that won’t stop us from changing the future.”

 

As much as Gusion wanted to push him away (he always find it embarrassing to be hugged) but he wanted this to be forever. When was the last time someone ever hugged him? The last he recalled someone who did was Natalia but that woman was drunk out of her head when that happened.

 

But Alucard - feels a bit different. It wasn’t one of those awkward hugs from others he always had. This felt more warm and Gusion wanted more. So he hugged the hunter tighter and buried his face in his chest. The emptiness he felt before was vanishing. It was filling up with a new emotion that he not recognize. Whatever it is, Gusion was addicted to it and he wanted more.

 

They stayed in that position until the sky starts to turn red from dusk. Alucard was the first to notice. “Well would you look at the time.” He let go and stood up. He brushed off the blades of grass stuck to his pants. “Come on. Time to go home.”

 

Gusion nodded and stood up. He brushed off the dust and grass from his own pants. The two men walked back to the dorms in Ten Commandments as the night was slowly coming its way. They arrived just as the sky got dark and the stars were out. The headquarters were quieter in nighttime than it was in the day. Most prefer to be at home with their loved ones or to have a piece of privacy.

 

Alucard and Gusion went back to their own room. For once, Alucard stayed in the dorm rather than his usual room in the Onyx Dagger, the demon hunting guild that adopted him. Gusion went back to his room and he was still glad that there was no one else in the corridor as he walked there. It was a very quiet night and quite peaceful as well.

 

The door creaked slightly as he opened. With one snap of his fingers, the dark room was illuminated by a floating purple light orb in the ceiling. Smaller yellow ones lined up along the sides of the ceiling. It was a special decoration he did when he got the room. He found the electric lamps annoying especially when they tend to go out at worst time (once they went out when he was showering, which annoyed the assassin to the max). So Gusion, using the magic knowledge he had, made his own light orbs and let them replace those useless electric lamps.

 

The brunette stripped off his clothes and went for a quick shower. Comparing to how he felt before, Gusion felt completely different now. Maybe being with Alucard just now made him feel a bit livelier than before. Feeling fresh from the shower, he ordered the cook to send him dinner and waited for the familiar ring of the bell in his bedroom.

 

Gusion was drying his hair when he noticed something on his desk. A small rectangular package wrapped in silver and lavender paper. It brought a question mark to the assassin as he went closer. He picked up the package, surprised at how light it was. He inspect it around and hesitated to open it.

 

The ring of the bell caught him from his trance. Gusion went to answer the door which was the cook coming to send him his dinner. After paying the cook and finished his meal, Gusion decided to go back to the mysterious package. He brought it over to his bed and sat down with the package on his lap. His thumb rubbed on the smooth wrapping and somehow, Gusion could feel some magic power coming from it.

 

With a deep breath, Gusion slowly opened the package. The paper being ripped broke the silence of his room. The paper were thrown to the floor and now sat a bronze, wooden box. It was hand-made and carved by the finest of carvers. The carving was of flowers and mystic runes. It reminded Gusion of something but he pushed that thought away.

 

_Impossible_.He thought. _Why would he…?_

__

His brow raised when he saw a small note when he opened the box. Gusion picked up the paper and his eyes widened in shock at what was underneath. A silver pendant with runes and purple crystals decorating the centre. Gusion, with shaky hands, picked up the pendant from its silver chain. He knew this pendant. He put it away and scrambled for the note.

_To my dear son,_

_I apologize for my behavior towards you. When you left the Paxley house, it was never the same. I kept looking for you in the courtyard or in the training ground but then I remembered, you were gone. The house was never the same. It was far more quiet and empty._

_I was the reason for you leaving. I was the reason for your banishment. If I could ever have control over time, I would have gone back to the day of that tournament._

_You were right Gusion. The family has been a descendant of cowards and ego-filled scholars. We hide behind our tomes because we could not compete against those who are master swordsman. Your ancestors were once bested by these swordsman which is why we bear hatred to those who practice swordsmanship. But you showed us something even more powerful, the combination of might and magic._

_I wish I could see you again and tell how much I love you, my son. You have always been different and you deserve better. You deserve a better life and a better father. I wrote this letter just a month after your banishment. I know we would never be able to see each other again so I enchant this gift to appear when your emotion is stable after you know the news of my death. I entrusted Olga with this responsibility. My health is declining Gusion, I’m getting old day by day and only waiting for my time to stop._

_With this pendant of the Paxley family, I apologize for my past mistake. I miss my boy. I miss my smart and strong child. Wherever you are now Gusion, I wish you my best of luck. Go out there son and show them what the perfect combination of might and magic looks like._

_With love,_

_Your father._

__

The paper was dotted with wet patches as tears fell from his eyes. “I love you too, father.” He choked. The pendant was held close to his chest where his heart is. As he cried, he felt a warm presence behind him. It embraced him like how Alucard did that evening. “I love you so much.”

 

Gusion lifted his hands and clasped on the necklace. It was odd seeing him wearing it. This was the necklace that his father always wear. The necklace of the Paxley family’s leader. His finger lifted the pendant and his thumb ran over the smooth surface. After 7 years, he’s return to become the Paxley.

 

“I will make you proud, Father.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story was too long so I had to do it in two parts heh...


End file.
